


Grand Larceny

by themusingsofafangirl



Series: Protect and Serve [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop!Dean, M/M, Sappy as fuck, professor cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusingsofafangirl/pseuds/themusingsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting pulled over by your boyfriend can have some interesting results...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Larceny

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks before finals is a great time to rediscover how much I love writing fics, right?
> 
> \--  
> Inspired by a beautiful video that's been making its way through the Destiel FB groups. Enjoy!

In Dean’s mind, it seemed fitting that it happen sort of how it started. Him in uniform, Cas completely confused and a little bit angry. He planned it to a T, figured out Castiel’s schedule ahead of time, confirmed it with Claire and got all his friends on the force to keep an eye out. He even cleared borrowing a patrol car with the Chief (though Bobby was such a teddy bear on the inside, it was no wonder that he agreed). 

“You ready for this brotha?” Benny asked from his usual place in the passenger seat.l

“I know that this needs to happen.” Dean took a deep breath. “He needs to know.”

“Well, I trust you to know him best.” Benny sighed and returned to sipping his coffee contentedly. 

Within a few minutes, Benny received a text from one of the other officers on duty, Jo.

 

Received 10:28 AM 4/25/2016 

Sender: _Jo Harvelle_

‘Target spotted heading east on Clinton. Just passed the Crossgate intersection.”

 

“Makes sense,” Dean explained. “He’s heading into office hours at 11.” Claire had been invaluable, sneaking into the Religious Studies department and tacking a note onto Cas’ door stating that his office hours had been cancelled for the day. 

Turning the car in the direction of Clinton Parkway, Dean started his pursuit of Castiel. He quickly spotted his boyfriend’s Lincoln Continental a proceeded to follow him with a few cars as buffer. This continued until Cas turned down a smaller side street as he approached campus. At Dean’s prodding, Benny fired up the sirens and they waited for him to pull over. Within in a few seconds, he did. 

“Here goes nothing.” Dean murmured under his breath.

“Good luck, man.” Benny watched as his friend got out of the patrol car and approached the stopped vehicle. 

Dean walked towards the drivers side window, which his boyfriend had dutifully rolled down. Any concern Castiel had had at being pulled over quickly morphed into confusion and exasperation when he say who exactly had pulled him over. 

“Dean? What’s going on?”

“Sir, I’m going to need you to step out of the vehicle.” Came the mechanical reply.

“Dean? Seriously. I’m going to be late to work. What’s going on?”

“Sir, you need to step out now.”

Castiel tentatively moved to unbuckle his seat belt and exit the car. He stepped out, glancing concernedly at his emotionless boyfriend. “Please, Dean, tell me what’s going on! Did something happen?”

Dean led Castiel behind the car so that they’d be protected from passing traffic. “Sir, are you aware that there is a warrant for your arrest?”

“A what?!”

“A warrant for the crime you have routinely committed these past few years.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Dean. The sodomy laws don’t apply any more! We literally came to that conclusion week two of officially dating.”

“I’m sorry you seem to think that this is a matter to joke about. Grand larceny is a serious crime.”

“Grand larceny?! What did I steal? Who was the victim? Tell me that.”

“I was the victim, Cas! How could you not know?”

“And what did I steal? Hmmm? The Impala is still in the garage, your TV is still mounted on the wall.”

“Cas, babe, you stole my heart.” With that Dean got down on one knee and produced a ring box from his uniform pocket. He opened it to reveal a set of matching silver bands. “Will you marry me?”

Castiel was shocked. Such a whirlwind of emotion left him speechless. 

“You okay, Cas?”

Cas nodded.

“You got an answer for me?”

Cas nodded again.

“Is that the answer?”

“Of course it is you assbutt. Of course I want to marry you.” As Castiel spoke, he threw his arms around Dean and wiped any tears that may or may not have been falling on his new fiancé’s uniform. 

With the clearly positive response, Benny took that as his cue to step out of the car and congratulate the pair. This, of course, only occurred after he updated the group text of everyone Dean had roped into his plan. 

~*~

The pair were married in an intimate ceremony early the following year. Dean, ever a sap, asked for the wedding date to be on his birthday, since Castiel was the best present he’d ever received. 

They wore dark suits and ties that matched the other’s eyes. The rings were the same ones Dean had proposed with months previous. Claire served as the person of honor for her uncle and Sam stood across the way supporting Dean. The guests were composed of a strange mix of academics and police officers: their family. 

The reception was dominated by cheesy sing-a-long songs and a fair bit of classic rock. The bar flowed and dinner was catered by a local dinner. Sam’s toast touched on how wonderful a man Dean was and how Cas only made him better (with a few embarrassing stories interspersed). Claire’s speech took home the tear jerker award when she present Dean with her wedding present to him: Her new ID reading Claire Novak-Winchester.

 


End file.
